


Super Snowballs

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Series: Kireii-Yume's 25 Days of Ficmas 2017 [7]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Sort of puppy love if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: Damian isn't excited for a visit to Clark's farmhouse, but it might be more fun than he imagines it'll be.





	Super Snowballs

The car’s tires gripped the snow on the country road as Bruce drove the truck out away from civilization toward Clark Kent’s farmhouse. Around them was about twelve inches of freshly fallen snow, sparkling beautifully alongside the road, perfect and untouched. Overall, it was a perfect morning. However, Damian’s expression didn’t reflect that perfection in the least. “I don’t see why we’ve gotta take this old truck,” he complained with a sullen look on his face. “You’ve got helicopters. Airplanes. Even the Batmobile. They’d be way faster.” However, Bruce was used to this type of shenanigan, and he didn’t let it faze him.

“We need to stay under the radar,” Bruce replied patiently, where another parent might have snapped. At first he might have been more gruff about it, but after a little while, he’d just realized that this was the way Damian was. “Being superheroes isn’t a joking matter, Damian.” At that statement his voice gained a little bit of sternness, but it was by no means angry. However, Damian just rolled his eyes, Bruce’s calm manner making him even more sulky.

“It’s not like anyone would notice, tt. This place is in the middle of nowhere.” Looking like the petulant child that he was, Damian leaned back into the seat and crossed his arms, trying to look broody but coming off more as pouty. “People aren’t that smart.” 

“Regardless,” Bruce reminded, “when we go to Clark’s, we have to stay undercover, for all of our sakes. Besides, I thought you’d be more excited to see Jon.” Damian shrugged, turning to look at the window and not speaking. And at that, Bruce chuckled to himself; Damian couldn’t deny how much he enjoyed spending time with Jon. Of course, he tried not to act attached. That was just Damian’s way. But Bruce, after raising three other boys, each with their own degrees of stubbornness, had learned to be observant, and he never failed to notice how content Damian looked after patrols or how fervently--too fervently--he tried to compete with Jon. As such, when Clark had invited them over to his farmhouse to kick off the holidays right, Bruce had jumped at the idea. Giving Damian time with another young person, outside of superhero work, would be good for him. There was more in the world besides Damian’s personal zoo; it was good to get him to see it.

The moment Clark’s farm house came into view, Damian’s eyes lit up, but when he noticed that Bruce was watching, he did his best to resume his former sullen position. However, Bruce smiled when he noticed that it wasn’t quite working; for all his effort, the corners of Damian’s lips were twitching as he did his best not to smile. But the moment that he saw Clark and Jon standing on the side of the road, he got his expression under control. “Hello Bruce!” Clark called as Bruce slowed down and rolled down the window. “Did you have a safe drive up?” In a light coat, unzipped, with a flannel underneath, jeans, and work boots, he didn’t look anything like the famous Superman. He looked almost too normal. Damian didn’t like it. 

“The drive was fairly easy, thank you,” Bruce replied with a smile. Clark looked over at Damian, who did his best to remain as sullen as ever. 

“There’s a place by the barns for you to park, so if it snows more your car’ll be protected.” Clark pointed a bit away, gesturing toward the barn in the distance.

“Thank you, Clark. Mind if I leave Damian here with you and Jon? I’m sure they’ll want to catch up.” Clark chuckled at Damian’s expression and nodded.

“Jon’s been excited about this all day. I’d love to take Damian.” The patronizing smile on Clark’s face made Damian’s scowl grow in intensity. 

“Dad, why are you leaving me with your hick friend?” he mumbled as Clark opened the door, used by now to Damian’s antics. He smiled pleasantly, even as Damian glowered at him, and he obligingly hopped out of the car, letting out a sullen “tt” as his boots crunched in the snow. 

“Hey Damian!” Jon chirped, smiling. He wore a red puffy coat, but Damian could still see the edges of his signature hoodie peeping out. 

“Hey,” Damian replied, not making eye contact and still doing his best to look sullen. But as Clark looked away and Bruce drove off toward the barn, he afforded Jon a little smirk.

“Well, boys, looks like we should get going back to the house,” Clark said, putting a hand on Jon’s shoulder and smiling over at Damian. And with Clark leading and Jon walking at Damian’s side, the trio started to head back to the house.  
\-----  
Once everyone made it back to Clark’s house, the adults headed inside, ready to sit and chat. Damian would have been content to just sit and eavesdrop, but no, Jon decided to drag him out to play in the snow. And of course Damian had gone along, because with Bruce’s fatherly gaze and Jon’s insistence, resistance was futile. But that didn’t mean he had to enjoy it, Damian decided as he simply stood there, watching Jon frolic. “Don’t you love the snow, Damian?” Jon asked as he flopped on his back and made a snow angel. 

“Playing in the snow is for kids,” Damian grumbled, crossing his arms and watching the snow with a look of what could only be described as disdain.

“So?” Jon asked, picking up a handful of snow. He looked a touch irritated, and Damian saw it, but he continued nevertheless. 

“So, I’m not a kid anymore. You are,” Damian replied. “Tt.” He looked up at the sky, studying the grey clouds, but just as he was about to say something else, a cold ball of snow smacked him straight in the cheek. He whirled around, quick from his training as Robin, and found Jon laughing, doubled over.

“You should have seen your face!” Jon wheezed, but he quickly recoiled when Damian sent an incredibly fast snowball back at him.

“Wanna play, Superboy?” Damian challenged, a smile finally coming to his face.

“You’re on!” Jon declared, quickly diving down to make more snowballs and find some cover. Meanwhile, Damian made snowballs as fast as his hands could, a determined grin on his face as he began to launch them at Jon. But Jon certainly wasn’t slow, dodging them easily and countering with a couple snowballs at Damian. However, Damian promptly dodged those, ninja-rolling in the snow to launch a few more. It went on like that for a long time--both boys were incredibly fast, but neither of them were perfect, so both ended up taking a few good hits. Damian’s hair was soaked with snow, and Jon’s jacket sported a few large wet spots. One snowball hit Damian’s foot, and he could feel the snow seeping down into his shoes, but he just laughed and kept going.  
\-----  
Bruce smiled as he and Clark stood at the window, watching their boys run around, smiling. “He’s finally let his guard down,” Clark said, watching Damian with a smile. It was rare enough to see Damian not scowl, but laughing? This was new. Bruce, however, didn’t seem surprised and simply nodded. 

“We can thank Jon for that. Damian’s always more relaxed, happier, around him. You’ve raised a good one, Clark.” 

“So have you, even if he’s a bit difficult at times. He really has talent.” The two fathers smiled at each other, each sipping their coffee as they relished the sight of seeing their boys together, so incredibly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my [blog](http://kireii-yume.com) for Ficmas updates and to request more fics!


End file.
